


Дисциплинарное взыскание

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Police, Post-Canon, Sex in public place
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Младший лейтенант полиции  Майкл  Хоуп внедряет на рабочем месте инновации
Relationships: Michele Hope/Henry Thompson
Kudos: 4





	Дисциплинарное взыскание

**Author's Note:**

> разница в возрасте, секс в публичном месте, смена субординации, неуставные отношения, защищенный секс

— Все уже домой ушли, — с порога сказал Майкл. — А ты?

— А? — Генри, кажется, его появление поймало врасплох.

Он сидел, развалясь на стуле и вытянув ноги на приставленный соседний, для посетителей. Вкусно пахло кофе и горячими крошками, которые Генри неаккуратно ронял на пол.

— Участок пустой совсем, один ты остался.

— А-а, — неопределенно протянул Генри. — Ну, начальник и должен уходить позже всех.

В одной руке он держал обкусанный саб с расплавленным сыром, а другая рука пряталась под столом.

Он не торопился подниматься. На краешке соседнего стула виднелись смятые складки на чуть задравшихся брюках и ступни в серых носках. Скинутые ботинки валялись рядом с теми же крошками.

— Так ты собираешься домой?

— Конечно. Ты заводи машину, я подойду.

— Что там у тебя? — Майк наклонил голову, щурясь от нелепых мыслей. Что Генри там прячет? Засел, как в дзоте, и не хочет, чтобы Майкл видел. Выпроваживает его из кабинета — под мягким предлогом. Правую руку скрывает. Устроился с комфортом для долгого… чего?

Майкла разобрало любопытство.

— Майки, — Генри торопливо сел, опустив ноги на пол и плотно привалившись животом к краю стола. — Ты иди, я догоню. Свет еще по пути посмотри, может, кто не выключил, сам знаешь, гореть до утра будет…

Он врал так мучительно-пунцово — впору думать, что стыдится того, чего старательно не показывает.

Майкл без щелчка закрыл за собой дверь, легко и пружинисто обошел стол и посмотрел сверху вниз на Генри; на крутые прямоугольные плечи, на левую руку, зажавшую сэндвич, на засыпанные крошками колени и — на придавленный правой ладонью учебник.

— Прикладной анализ поведения? — удивился Майкл. Наклонился и сдвинул кисть Генри с обложки, чтобы дочитать. — Практическое руководство? Тебе зачем? — и тут же смягчился. — Расширяешь кругозор?

Ему стало смешно — от собственных промелькнувших мыслей, потому что он себе за эти пару минут представил кое-что более неприличное, сопоставив позу Генри, его смущение и упорное желание сплавить Майкла.

Генри обреченно откусил от сэндвича. Облокотился на стол уже двумя руками, не выпуская при том книжку.

— Если я скажу, ты расстроишься.

— Да ладно?

— Лично я не люблю, когда вмешиваются в мою работу. А здесь твоя специальность. И ты у нас единственный эксперт в участке по этой психотарабани.

Майкл подтянулся и сел на стол, скрестив ноги в лодыжках. Подумал — и скинул зашнурованные ботинки на пол, не развязывая, просто поддев по очереди кожаные задники ступнями.

— Тебя не устраивает моя компетентность? .

— Не, — буркнул Генри и опять вгрызся в сэндвич, совершенно расстроенный. Говорить он не хотел и тянул время.

— Дай подумать. — Майкл длинно вдохнул; сыр пах божественно, а он тоже был голоден. — Я молодой выпускник Академии. В старом коллективе, в котором уже лет десять не меняется основной костяк. Поступил работать к вам с определенной репутацией из-за той нашумевшей истории пару лет назад и… из-за тебя.

Генри угрюмо двигал челюстями.

— Зеленый, неопытный, с апломбом дока по стилям криминального мышления, а также выстраивания диагностического конструкта по мотивационно-смысловой сфере личности преступников.

Генри покосился на него и протянул руку. Майкл наклонился и взял ртом целиком с его ладони горячий и вкусный остаток сэндвича.

— К фому ше офефидно, я фануда, фой люпифец и не душа компании, — он прожевал и проглотил.

— Умница, — Генри нежно провел подушечкой указательного пальца по его губам, смахивая крошки и остаток теплого кетчупа.

Майкл улыбнулся, не размыкая губ. Хотя очень хотелось подразнить Генри, поймать его на язык, всосать по третью фалангу, прикусить зубами, сделать минет его пальцу. Или двум. Генри очень любил два в его рту. Тащился, как удав, и был готов трахать не хуже, чем членом.

А Майка, например, вело, когда тот прихватывал его под кадык, смыкая жестко шею, и поглаживал большим пальцем под подбородком. И пока обе руки Генри были заняты, руки Майкла могли делать с ним что угодно — беззастенчивые и свободные.

— Скорее всего, их отталкивает то, что ты мой парень, — продолжил Генри и небрежно помахал ладонью. — Не в том смысле. А в этом. Что ты мой. Не потому, что они знают о нас. А просто, что я твой. Нет, не сейчас, а бывший. В смысле, что не в том плане, а… дерьмо.

— Им не нравится, что ты мой бывший опекун, а я твой бывший подопечный, у нас были близкие околородственные отношения, а сейчас мы работаем вместе, — подсказал Майкл. — Можно сказать, что мы вроде династии в одном участке. Или мафия.

Генри посмотрел на него с благодарностью. И уважением. И еще с чем-то нечитаемым в темных глазах. Майкл бы мог сказать: цвета осеннего каштана или горького шоколада, но Генри страшно не любил эти нежности.

Он вообще после комы себя не любил. И относился гораздо строже. И морщился от искренности Майкла, воспринимал ее как обязательные старательные комплименты своей неуклюжести, медлительности, внешности... до сих пор. Хотя Майкл успел уже Академию закончить и вовсе так не считал — никогда.

— И как ты с таким умом вернулся обратно в Олл Фактори? Тебя же звали в ФБР?

Майкл пожал плечами. Он не любил об этом говорить. Сказал один раз, перед поступлением: как боится и не может оставить здесь одних Хейли и Генри, и что впервые за много предыдущих несчастных лет обрел равновесие и чувство дома.

И к чему повторять, что вернулся ради Генри и Хейли. Как ему нужно и важно, чтобы его любимые люди были счастливы. Маленькая девочка вырастет на безопасных улицах, потому что старший брат их охраняет. Старый, битый-перебитый жизнью коп спокойно уйдет на пенсию — потому что есть кому передать свое дело.

— Майки, — Генри повернул стул, забрал его ступни в свои широкие ладони и поставил себе на колени. Осторожно погладил по лодыжкам — словно стесняясь этой нежности и проявленной близости, будто они занимались сексом в публичном месте, а не сидели тихо за закрытыми дверями кабинета в абсолютно пустом участке. — Их скорее волнует второй пункт, который ты отметил. То, что ты зануда и не душа компании, простительно, люди тут разные работают. А вот то, что ты мой любимец, мой протеже, да еще в семью вхож… многих раздражает.

— Офицера Завадского.

Генри поморщился.

— Многих. Я, знаешь, тоже не лучший начальник. Тилерсон устраивал большинство, потому что не трогал привычное и устоявшееся. Молодая амбициозная петрушка, переворачивающая все вверх тормашками, так же не нужна, как и старые несговорчивые перцы. И в итоге… ты делаешь уйму работы, и все твои нововведения настоящий класс!.. Но они исходят от тебя.

— И поэтому ты читаешь учебник, — после коротенькой паузы сказал Майкл.

— Если твои заумствования озвучу я, — Генри задумчиво и привычно гладил его по лодыжкам, забирался ладонями под брючины полицейской униформы, дотягивался почти до колен, — они будут относиться лояльнее. Это, наверное, та же твоя психология, только не на психопатах, а на обычных и довольно консервативных копах. Ты же только месяц тут, а столько всего переделал по-новому… вместо того, чтобы смотреть, как сопляк, в рот старшим.

Он умолк.

Майкл поддел его ступней — и Генри отмер, снова принялся его гладить с неосознанной лаской и огромной нежностью.

— Они не воспринимают пока тебя как тебя. А скорее, как моего любимца. Знаешь… пороха не нюхавшего, а в калашный ряд… а если узнают, что тебя федералы к себе заманивали всеми посулами, вообще проклянут. Майки, сложно вот так объяснить…

— Все нормально, Генри. Ты поэтому и читаешь этот путеводитель.

— Ну… — Генри в тяжелом замешательстве откинулся на спинку стула — и жалобно скрипнули пружины под его весом. — Если им скажу я, они примут. Я авторитет. То, что им говоришь ты, — из одного уха в другое.

Он присвистнул, показывая, как пролетает.

— Я подумал, что если побуду твоим переводчиком… то и сам начну понимать, о чем идет речь, и для них смогу объяснять не по бумажке… и тем самым урегулирую дисбаланс, установившийся между вами. — Он запнулся, неловкий от несвойственных ему слов. — Я знаю, что ты можешь донести максимально просто, ты в расследовании с Харви и Солтом прекрасно показал, в общем чате все понимали, о чем речь, и я, и Хелен… но тогда не было этого мощного предубеждения, как сейчас.

Майкл усмехнулся. Генри ошибался. Было и тогда. Со стороны Хелен. Она немедленно напала на Майкла с обвинениями: не смей указывать старшим, как вести дело, не считай тут себя самым умным… И не упускала ни одного шанса поставить под сомнение умозаключения и логические выводы Майкла.

Он ей не нравился.

Он мало кому нравился — не только из поколения Генри. Среди сверстников тоже чувствовал себя отщепенцем.

Книжным изгоем, всегда на ступеньку выше остальных.

— А я хочу результата, — твердо сказал Генри. — К счастью, у нас только один психопат на весь город случился, и мы его уничтожили. Но, как показало расследование, прежние методы работы устарели. И я хочу внедрить новые. Твои. Знаешь, ликбез и семинары никому не помешают. Я дочитаю, выпишу кое-что… сделаю памятки…

Майкл слушал с интересом. Генри никогда не закрывался для нового — в отличие от того же Завадского. Не ныл, не стонал, что все от дьявола, не плевался, что прогресс — зло. Наоборот — старательно вникал, изучал, перенимал и осваивал.

Будь он старым гнилым зубом, как Завадский, то не смог бы ломать совершенно незнакомые системы по абсолютно незнакомой схеме, как делал во время расследования. Потому что тот даже от предложения взять ордер и просмотреть камеры над парковкой у бара «Огненная вода» отказался. Но Генри — был пусть и латанным-перелатанным от пломб, но острым резцом, и пробовал все новое без причитаний и нытья. С решимостью: если надо, если работает — значит, берем!..

Майкл обожал в нем эту неустрашимость и бестрепетную открытость.

Именно с ней Генри пошел навстречу подростку-сироте с мелкой сестрой на руках. Именно с ней признал в своем подопечном уже взрослого парня, который ведет расследование наравне и имеет свой голос. И именно с ней принял Майкла как мужчину, который явился к нему и признался в своих чувствах и в желании делить одну постель.

И с такими же мужеством и решимостью Генри разобрался в собственных переживаниях и в душевном кавардаке и ответил: да.

Они тогда стояли полумертвые — от волнения и ужаса; один боялся, что ему откажут, второй страшился, что признание испортит всё то, что было годами. Потому что после этого вряд ли они останутся теми же Майклом и Генри, и придется долго и болезненно лечить душевные раны.

… и целовали друг друга в первый раз с таким трепетом, тревогой, страхом — как будто в последний.

Они же не знали, насколько станут свободными и легкими — от того, что перестали бояться чужих ожиданий и себя.

Генри молчал, продолжая гладить его ноги — уже выше, обводя чашечки колен и настойчиво подбираясь к бедрам, но узкие штанины форменных брюк не пускали его широкие ладони.

— Я бы провел семинар… — пробубнил он с усилием. — Или два… Чтобы они думали, что умнеют сами по себе… а через три месяца… я считаю, им хватит, чтобы перестали дурью маяться и приняли всерьез поведенческий анализ как часть работы…

Он осекся, совершенно потеряв сосредоточенность.

— Майки, — просипел, — я закончил. Давай… на потом возражения. Поехали домой, у меня другое… в голове, не о работе думаю сейчас… хочу с тобой.

— А знаешь, о чем я думаю? — Майкл поставил свою ступню между ног Генри, на твердый ощутимый бугор под ширинкой. — И не только сейчас. С первого дня как работаю, все это время представлял, как вхожу в твой кабинет, закрываю дверь, потом закрываю рукой тебе рот, хватаю за загривок, сдираю с тебя штаны, загибаю над столом и жестко трахаю.

У Генри расширялись зрачки на каждом слове как от маленького инфаркта. Все-таки в некоторых фантазиях он оставался совершенно невинным.

— Сейчас никого нет, — непринужденно сказал Майкл. — Мы одни.

И расстегнул свой ремень.

У Генри глаза стали будто два переспелых от солнца персика — такие же огромные и темные.

Кажется, сказанное и происходящее слыло для него некоторым святотатством. И его разрывало между долгом и сдержанностью — и воодушевлением и желанием.

Майкл наклонился и поцеловал его — уверенно, жадно. Быстро и без путаницы в пальцах расстегивая рубашку на мелких пуговицах, гладя напряженные широкие плечи, обнажая их, стаскивая одежду — строгую черную форменку, хлопковую белую майку.

Генри оказался перед ним полуголый и трогательно беззащитный.

— Майки… — пытался он нашарить стоп-кран, очумевший, зацелованный. — Мы же не дома…

Майкл выдохнул ему в губы горячим согласием. Сел ему на колени, взял за руки — одну себе на горло, выше кадыка, мозолистой шершавой удавкой, вторую — перехватил за запястье и вложил сразу два пальца Генри себе в рот.

Эта игра возбуждала их мгновенно и дико. У Генри пропали все возражения, а Майкл… мог дразнить его как хочет, ласкать где хочет, делать им обоим хорошо.

Большой палец Генри гладил его по гортани верх и вниз. И так же двигалась ладонь Майкла между их животами и расстегнутыми ширинками — вниз и вверх, обнимая нежные чувствительные головки.

Ему всегда нравилась реакция Генри: отрывистые стоны, и какое-то мягкое рычание, и судорожное заглатывание воздуха. Это было так живо, возбуждающе, что даже от воспоминаний он заводился. А уж сейчас…

Он знал, как смотрится их пара на чужой взгляд. гребаные предрассудки, возраст, положение… Один — возрастной, ломаный-переломанный, скоро кандидат на пенсию… куда к молодому полез?.. Второй — желторотый, в начале карьеры, подающий надежды… зачем со старичьем связался?..

Генри неистово целовал его в шею, прихватывал зубами за форменный воротничок рубашки. Потом без предупреждения вытащил свои пальцы изо рта, сжал Майкла за бока, приподнял за бедра, молча прижал к себе.

Готов.

Майкл потянул его за густые волосы на затылке. Отстранил от себя. Поднялся над ним. Без слов повернул Генри лицом к монитору и бумагам. Пинком отправил к стене мешающий стул на колесиках.

Генри лег грудью на весь стол.

— Майки… — прогудел прерывисто, сипло. — В нижнем…

Майкл нашел и взял смазку без единого комментария. Может, Генри и не фантазировал щедро, но кое-то мысли точно тревожили — в приятном плане.

Генри же не стал ведь спрашивать, откуда у Майкла квадратик презерватива, запрятанный в нагрудном кармашке под полицейским значком. Потому что у младшего лейтенанта Хоупа тоже были мысли, особенно в этот вечер в опустевшем участке; как он нагнет и возьмет целиком горячего и жаркого внутри капитана Томпсона, засадит в него одним движением.

И когда Майкл сделал это, Генри крепко вцепился пальцами в противоположный край стола.

И впился зубами себе в предплечье — следуя жесткому правилу не шуметь.

Он быстро становился соленым — от затылка до копчика. Майкл драл его, ухватившись за загривок, сминая твердые мышцы шеи и плеч, втрахивая в разметанные бумаги, подвернувшийся степлер, густую россыпь скрепок, карандаши из упавшей набок подставки — как в своих фантазиях.

Генри прогибался и подмахивал. На пояснице влажно блестела ямка, окруженная крепкими сухожилиями.

Генри глухо рычал в свою руку. Волосы на загривке топорщились — от кайфа. Когда он был под Майклом — то с трудом сохранял контроль, винты на резьбе не держались вообще.

…как он дома кричал и стонал. Как выдыхал низко и громко имя своего мужчины. Как принимал его — всего, с полной самоотдачей.

Сейчас, на работе, его перло — но он был как немой тамбурин, держал себя зубами за предплечье из последних сил.

Майкл навалился на него и кончил, вбиваясь последними толчками. Так, что Генри все-таки протащило за край стола.

Он сполз по широкой соленой спине, разряженный и опустошенный, на пол, мягко обнял крепкие напряженные колени.

Задница Генри была шикарной — мускулистая, оттраханная, с разведенными ягодицами, мокрыми от смазки и неистовства Майкла.

Майкл снова взялся за член Генри — и тот лег ему в ладонь, как весло в лодку.

Майкл уткнулся лбом в белое горячее бедро — ощущая податливость, жизненную силу всего этого могучего и ждущего его тела. Двинул рукой, не давая Генри остыть, и взял губами, пропустив в глотку, тяжелые увесистые яйца.

Генри молчал, как рыба, только вжимался в стол, как скотч, которым обматывают место преступления.

А потом с длинным шумным выдохом испортил не только смятые отчеты, но и край обложки «Практического руководства по прикладному анализу».

И на подкосившихся ногах соскользнул к Майклу — разгоряченный и изнеможенный. На его обнаженной груди отпечаталась красными засечками вся карта рабочего стола.

Они посидели под столом, скорее, полулежа под низким сводом, как в палатке. Потом молча собрались, оделись, застегнули рубашки и затянули ремни.

Генри смахнул в мусорку пострадавшие бумаги и спрятал в ящик пережившую надругательство книгу. Майкл открыл дверь.

Они прошли через пустой участок, проверяя попутно свет — в двух местах все-таки горел, забытый впопыхах коллегами. Отметились на выходе у дежурного офицера, Генри расписался в журнале — поставил общий офис под охрану чуткой сигнализации.

Они торопились домой в полном молчании.

Адреналин бурлил в крови. Они не истощились, а только начали.

И за нарушение общественного порядка перед старшим по званию Майкла дома ждало дисциплинарное взыскание. В полной мере. В постели.


End file.
